Ya era hora
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Quizá ya era momento de pedirle matrimonio a Lizzie, sin necesidad de haber alcohol de por medio.


**Título:** Ya era hora.

**Fandom:** Life with Derek.

**Claim:** Edwin/Lizzie, con un poco de Derek/Lizzie.

**Extensión:** 4.181 palabras.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.

**Summary:** Quizá ya era momento de pedirle matrimonio a Lizzie, sin necesidad de haber alcohol de por medio.

**Notas:** Escrito para el reto "marry you" de la comunidad LJ de _crack_and_roll_ y para el _reto_diario_. Por cierto, gracias a **Luzbelita** por decirme que me había equivocado de fic xD no había revisado cuál documento había subido LOL

* * *

Edwin apretaba fuerte y nerviosamente la pequeña cajita en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, apenas le prestaba atención a la conversación (o más bien monólogo en este caso) de su acompañante, quien iba agarrada del otro brazo guiándole por las calles de Las Vegas. Lizzie paraba a mirar cualquier vidriera con artículos deportivos que encontrase, mientras que le contaba alguna que otra tontería acerca del deporte del cual se tratase, aunque Edwin nunca había entendido demasiado de deporte; pero siempre le había agradado la voz de su hermanastra. El hecho de que no le prestase la atención habitual no era a causa de que no entendiese el tema, sino que estaba demasiado concentrado en cómo tomar aquella decisión que marcaría el resto de sus vidas, si su acompañante aceptaba su oferta. Y por favor que la aceptase, porque Edwin está seguro de que perdería la cabeza con otro desaire amoroso, sobretodo si venía por parte de ella, precisamente.

—Edwin, mira— le jalonea el brazo nuevamente; pero esta vez bastante de forma más insiste que las anteriores. Era una casa de artículos deportivos para hockey sobre hielo. Su acompañante miraba la vidriera como si en ella hubiese un diamante de veinte quilates. Claro que aquello jamás podría llamarle la atención a Lizzie, ella no se parecía en ese aspecto a las demás chicas. Pero ella estaba bien así. —Creo que acabo de encontrar el regalo de navidad de Derek— dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y señalándole un palo de hockey con un precio exageradamente alto.

— ¿No crees que un tanto caro, Liz?— le pregunta más por costumbre que por intentar convencerle. Sabe que cuando a su acompañante se le mete algo en la cabeza nada se lo saca. Así eran todas las McDonald.

—Ni hablar— se negó la otra, frunciendo el ceño. —Ya viste lo que me regaló para mi cumpleaños, tengo que recompensarle de alguna manera.

Edwin suspiró pesadamente, dando el caso por perdido. Su hermano mayor le había regalado a Lizzie para su cumpleaños un balón de soccer. Según parecía estaba autografiado por el ídolo de su acompañante, Marta Viviera Da Silva. En fin, el punto era que Lizzie había prácticamente hecho un pedestal para el mentado balón en su habitación desde ese día y había visto a Derek con otros ojos, como adorándole hasta límites insospechados.

Edwin conocía bien esas miradas, eran las que ponían las niñas bobas que su hermano mayor se ligaba en la secundaria, con pasmosa facilidad. Si alguna vez había sentido envidia de Derek por sus dotes de don Juan, ese sentimiento, aquella vez había estado multiplicado miles de veces, porque esa vez no era cualquier chica. Era Lizzie, que era su cómplice en travesuras, que era con quien compartía los malestares del hermano sándwich en el armario de juegos y era en quien más le era fácil estar, porque estar con Lizzie era tan natural como respirar. Edwin había sentido por primera vez que la sangre le hervía cuando Lizzie abrazó a Derek como si la vida se le fuese en ello y le viese con unos ojos de adoración comparables con quien encontrase a Dios en persona y sólo quisiese besarle los pies.

Derek le había revuelto los claros cabellos a su hermanastra y le había comentado cómo había conocido al ídolo de Lizzie. Según él, con su carisma (o su costumbre de flirtear hasta con los muebles) había conseguido que la mentada jugadora de soccer femenino le firmase un balón propio y que se lo regalase. Lizzie se había olvidado de todos los demás regalos y se había quedado solapada a Derek durante toda la noche.

—De acuerdo, como quieras— se resignó. La otra sonrió y se soltó de su brazo. —Iré a verlo a ver qué onda y la forma de pago.

—Vale— acordó Edwin asintiendo, mientras miraba a Lizzie se internarse en el local. Lizzie sabía que a Edwin no le interesaba en lo más mínimo los deportes y menos tener que entrar a allí, así que casi siempre le dejaba quedarse fuera para no aburrirse.

Edwin suspiró pesadamente y sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Llevaba varios días dándole vueltas al asunto de cómo pedirle a Lizzie matrimonio; pero todavía no se decidía. Parecía que toda la valentía (o estupidez) Venturi se la habían quedado Derek y Marti.

Aprovechó la ausencia de su acompañante para fumar un cigarrillo (porque Lizzie odiaba aquello por hacer tan mal a la salud y siempre que podía se lo recriminaba) tratando de dispersar los pensamientos anteriores y los temores al rechazo. Aunque no tuvo demasiado éxito. En poco estaba pensando en cómo había comenzado su relación con su hermanastra.

No sabía exactamente cuándo le había comenzado a gustar Lizzie, estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia desde pequeño que le había costado darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella no era el mismo tipo de afecto que le tenía a sus hermanos. Pero cuando notó que le molestaba que otros chicos se le acercasen a ella, que pasaba con ella la mayor parte del tiempo y que le gustaba mucho el brillo de sus ojos cuando sonreía con esa risa que le avergüenza, supo que estaba perdido. Sobretodo cuando ella comenzó a salir con chicos, ese fue el momento decisivo para darse cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

Estaba enamorado. De Lizzie. De la hija de la esposa de su padre. De su hermanastra. De la niña con la que cometía travesuras de pequeños. Era el mismo sentimiento de siempre; pero siendo consiente de lo que en verdad significaba. Por aquella época, cuando estaba terminando la preparatoria, un chico había comenzado a rondar a Lizzie, aunque esta no parecía dar indicios de ceder. Sin embargo, supo que debía hacer algo porque sino ella terminaría quedándose con el otro, quien era un prototipo de Derek Venturi en potencia. Pero su mayor enemigo le hizo fallar nuevamente: el miedo. El miedo al rechazo, a la humillación y a perder eso que tenía con Lizzie. Cada vez que se decía a sí mismo de envalentonarse e dar un paso al frente, su autoestima le decía que ella jamás elegiría a alguien como él, teniendo al otro chico que le ganaba en todos los ámbitos: deportista, popular y guapo. Todo lo que Edwin no era. Toda la parte buena de la genética Venturi, Derek la había monopolizado.

Era una suerte que su hermanastra fuese mucho más valiente que él, porque había terminado confesándose ella, antes que él. Había intentado tantear en terreno cuando estaban a solas y tirado indirectas; pero cuando había intentado dar el siguiente paso, parecía que su lengua se trabase y solo pudiera decir tonterías, de las cuales Lizzie parecía reírse más por no ofenderle que por otra cosa. Pero un día cuando le había pasado exactamente lo mismo, su hermanastra en vez de lanzar un chiste para que la situación se aflojase, se molestó.

_— ¡¿Qué vas a hacer, Edwin?— preguntó levantando la voz, frunciendo la boca y el ceño de la misma forma en la que lo hacían su madre y su hermana (seguramente sin darse cuenta de que era un rasgo que las tres compartían) —. Ya me harté, si quieres estar conmigo, decímelo. No me trates de estúpida, que me doy cuenta de las cosas, idiota. ¡No juegues conmigo, como si todo lo que me dices no significase nada!—y así terminó el discurso acalorada, incluso un tanto colérica. Pero bajo esa ira se podía ver el miedo, el mismo miedo que lo había embargado a él; pero también la vergüenza. Lizzie no era de las chicas que soltaban largos discursos acerca de eso, de hecho era demasiado pudorosa hablando de esos temas y siempre trataba de evitarlos._

Edwin le terminó contando su problema, incluso con más vergüenza en el rostro que su hermanastra. Y habían comenzado a salir juntos. A toda la familia le pareció sumamente extraño; pero finalmente terminaron aceptándolo, viendo que la relación de los dos chicos iba en serio. Casey, que estudiaba medicina en Harvard, en un principio pensó que era una broma de mal gusto; pero cuando volvió a la casa para las Navidades de ese año, se dio cuenta de que de broma no tenía nada. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Derek se había adelantado a Lizzie y Edwin para decírselos, a la chica le había costado asimilarlo.

Derek, por su lado, que vivía casi a tiempo completo en la casa de los Venturi-McDonald ya que era jugador profesional de hockey sobre hielo, se lo tomó con muchísima más calma. Le dijo a su hermano que "ya era hora que le dijeses lo que sentías, tanta depresión adolescente cerca hace mal a cualquiera", dándole a entender que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que ambos sentían, incluso antes que ellos. Edwin eludió el hecho de que en realidad Lizzie le había encarado a él, porque si Derek se llegaba a enterar de eso, tendría que soportar que se burlase de él por el resto de su jodida vida.

Incluso Marti se lo había tomado con calma, que por ese entonces estaba por terminar la primaria.

Nora y George habían sido quienes más preocupados habían estado, no les hacía demasiada gracia. Pero el miedo a que la relación terminase mal provocando la separación de la familia, se fue dispersando con el tiempo.

En fin, el punto era que Lizzie había sido quien se había declarado a él.

En fin, era un cobarde de primera. Y como hacía cinco años que no había logrado declararse y había terminado Lizzie obligado a hacerlo, esta vez no tenía el valor suficiente como para pedirle que se casase con él.

Era estúpido lo que estaba haciendo.

Había decidido armar un viaje a Las Vegas para que "casualmente" se emborracharan una noche y, con ayuda del alcohol, Edwin tuviera suficiente valor como para pedirle matrimonio a Lizzie. Se casarían en Las Vegas, como si fuera una travesura más, como cuando tenían doce y se escondían en el armario de juguetes a planear formas de hacerse notar en la casa. Y luego, cuando estuviesen de nuevo en Canadá, se casarían con propiedad. La declaración ya estaría hecha y no necesitaría angustiarse tanto por pedírselo, porque técnicamente ya lo habría hecho. Pero, como siempre, era la salida más fácil. En esos momentos le avergonzaba más que de costumbre no ser tan descarado como Derek.

Tiró la colilla del cigarrillo viendo cómo su pareja salía del local, despidiendo a una de las empleadas del local. Lizzie frunció el ceño al notar qué había estado haciendo cuando ella no estaba; pero no comentó nada (cosa extraña en ella, ya que casi siempre solía quejarse de su olor a cigarrillo).

—Lo enviarán a casa cerca del 20, sólo tendré que esconderlo de las garras de Derek cinco días—declaró triunfalmente.

—Vale. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Pero preferiblemente que sea en un lugar cerrado. Me estoy helando, Liz.

La otra bufó, queriendo continuar mirando las vidrieras a ver si podía encontrar los demás regalos navideños.

—Liz, todavía falta para Navidad. Puedes comprarlos en Toronto— le dijo intentando persuadirle, al ver que sería un tanto difícil. Si fuera en otra ocasión, no se negaría; pero se le caerían los dedos por frío si continuaban. —Además, no deberías confiar tanto en lo que compras por aquí—comentó, tratando de encubrir otro sentimiento que albergaba desde hacía tiempo. La aludida para en seco y frunce nuevamente el ceño, mirándole de la misma forma en que Nora lo hacía cuando le reprendía por alguna travesura de pequeño.

—Edwin, dime que no estás celoso.

El otro le rehúye la mirada y continúa caminando, para buscar algún sitio donde poder resguardarse del frío. Lizzie se sigue, interponiéndose en su camino, estando decidida a escuchar una respuesta.

—Edwin…

— ¿Tengo alguna razón para estar celoso?— le pregunta gruñendo.

—Sí, las razones son: que eres un idiota y que, por alguna extraña razón, crees que me he enamorado de Derek porque me haya conseguido un balón autografiado por mi ídolo.

Era verdad estaba celoso. Más bien muerto de la envidia. Siempre había pensado que Derek tenía mucho más en común con Lizzie que él. Porque, a pesar de que eran quienes más se conocían entre ellos, su hermano siempre estaba un paso delante, consiguiendo todo lo que alguna vez quisiese con pasmosa facilidad. Muchas veces lo había resentido por eso; pero había sentido real odio hacia Derek cuando vio la posibilidad de que Lizzie se enamorase de él. Ese brillo en los ojos claros de ella estaba guardado casi siempre para él, con quien no había mayores secretos, era fácil adivinarse entre ellos hasta que los sentimientos como la envidia y la ira, se interponían.

—A Derek no le mueve el incesto, a diferencia tuya— le dice en chiste, sonriendo levemente. —Edwin, siempre crees que Derek va a conseguir lo que quieres, cuando no te das cuenta de que si no estuvieses tan ocupado estando celoso de lo que él tiene, podrías conseguirlo todo. Tú también eres bueno, sólo que te falta confianza en ti mismo.

Edwin se quedó sin habla por el largo discurso impartido por Lizzie. Incluso luego de tantos años de conocerse, ella era capaz de leerle con pasmosa facilidad. Pero eso no significaba que estuviese de acuerdo con lo dicho finalmente.

—Sí, seguro— dijo bufando levemente. —Derek y Marti monopolizaron toda la parte buena de la genética Venturi.

—No andaría contigo si pensase eso— le murmuró la chica, aflojando sus expresiones faciales, un tanto avergonzada por aquella declaración por la sinceridad que estaba en cada una de las palabras. En verdad pensaba eso. A Edwin solamente le faltaba actitud y más confianza en sí mismo.

Él sonríe creyendo finalmente sus palabras, porque es Lizzie. Ella que es pura sinceridad ante todo, es el brillo determinado en los ojos y es un sonrojo cuando se avergüenza de lo que dice. Ella siempre creía en él como ni siquiera Edwin lo hacía.

—Vamos— le ordena ella, tomándole nuevamente del brazo, porque siempre intentaba escaparse de situaciones que requiriesen abrir demasiado el corazón. —Tienes razón. Hace frío y necesito un trago. Llévame a algún bar, Ed.

-.-

Entraron ambos en bar bastante tranquilo y agradable. Estaba bien para ser el primero con el que se encontraron. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo y al poco tiempo les atendió una camarera un poco más joven que ellos que mascaba un chicle y que llevaba una falda demasiado corta, apenas les miró mientras tomaba su pedido.

Charlaron trivialidades en ese tiempo. Que los problemas del hotel donde se estaban alojando, que los vecinos de habitación que eran bastante escandalosos a la noche, que algún ridículo que estuviese por allí. Nada demasiado diferente a lo que hablaban siempre, incluso se parecían a las conversaciones que mantenían de pequeños en el armario de juguetes. Solamente que ahora ya no cabían en él con tanta facilidad y las cosas habían cambiado sustancialmente entre ellos. Ya no eran solamente hermanastros que sufrían el castigo del hermano del medio, opacados por las peleas entre Derek y Casey, y las extravagancias de Marti; ahora eran pareja. Pero la esencia de su relación continuaba siendo la misma, la sinceridad, la complicidad, las risas disimuladas, los secretos compartidos y las travesuras planeadas.

Eran solamente ellos, sin ninguna barrera, porque no la necesitaban.

Y era por exactamente aquellos pensamientos que seguramente le daban el valor para que lo que se había decidido a proponer a Lizzie esa noche.

Miró su vaso de tequila que estaba lleno, mientras que el de su hermanastra estaba medio vacío, solamente que ella iba por el segundo. Incluso comenzaba a reír con más facilidad y estaba levemente sonrojada, signos de que gran parte de su buen humor era por el alcohol. Solamente esperaba no tener que arrastrarla hasta el hotel.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a un casino?

Edwin le mira sorprendido por la pregunta. No es como si nunca hubiesen ido a uno; pero el cambio repentino de tema no se lo esperaba.

—Y, ¿qué dices?— le repite la propuesta, al ver que el otro no le responde.

—No creo que sea conveniente ahora— le dice, pensando en que el vaso de tequila que tenía en las manos seguramente no sería el último y era probable de que el siguiente fuese el suyo, si Edwin no se lo tomase.

—Oh, vamos, Ed. No seas aguafiestas. Me traes a Las Vegas y lo más cerca que hemos estado de un casino fue cuando pasamos por una casa de juegos que tenía cascada de fichines.

—Podemos ir otro día, sobretodo si estás sobria— le señaló cuando Lizzie tomó su vaso, recalcando lo que estaba diciendo. La otra bufó y el aliento a alcohol le llegó a la cara, convenciéndole más de que no era una buena idea entrar a ese tipo de lugares, cuando no estaba lejos de estar borracha.

—Edwin, pensé que el más aburrido de los Venturi era George; pero veo que le ganas por mucho. Sólo se trae a una chica a Las Vegas por dos cosas: quieres gastar todo tu dinero en un casino con ella o te quieres casar con ella a las apuradas porque está embarazada.

Justo cuando Edwin pensó que tenía una oportunidad perfecta para declarársele y para no perder todo su dinero en algún casino, comenzó a sonar una canción en todo el bar. Su acompañante le agarró del brazo, haciéndole callar por el sobresalto.

— ¿Lo oyes? Es mi canción favorita. Vamos a bailar. Si no vas a llevarme a un casino, por lo menos sácame a bailar.

El otro suspiró derrotado, no viendo otra salida. Agarró la mano con la cual Lizzie le estaba tomando el brazo y se resignó a sacarla a bailar, como su deseo. No era muy bueno negándose a lo que le pedían (lo cual se había demostrado hacía años, cuando le hacía a Derek sus deberes del colegio), incluso si Lizzie hubiese insistido más, seguramente le hubiese llevado al dichoso casino.

Se movieron por la improvisada pista de baile con algo de dificultad, ya que Edwin no quería que las vueltas fueran demasiado rápidas para no marear a su acompañante (y que esta terminase vomitándole sobre la ropa). Lizzie se dejó manejar con facilidad, la llevaba de un lado a otro y dando giros de vez en cuando, con suavidad. Era algo tan natural como todo lo que hacían juntos.

Edwin podía ver en los ojos de ella ese brillo de determinación, sinceridad e ingenuidad de siempre, a pesar de que estuviesen un poco nublados por el efecto del alcohol en las bebidas que había tomado. También estaba esa belleza rara tan propia de ella, que era capaz de arrebatarle toda la ternura que tenía en su ser.

Durante lo que llevaban en ese extraño viaje improvisado a Las Vegas, se había propuesto emborracharse y usarlo para poder envalentonarse para pedirle matrimonio a Lizzie. Pero era en esos momentos cuando miraba el rostro de ella que se daba cuenta de que podría decírselo, porque confiaba en ella desde cuando se conocieron.

Ella le besa en medio del baile lento que hacía algunos minutos habían comenzado (a pesar de que la canción seguramente ya había terminado y estaban quedando como ridículos al estar bailando sin música), de modo que paró de moverlos a ambos para concentrarse completamente en las sensaciones que embargaron su cuerpo durante los momentos que duró el beso. Le estrechó el agarre que había mantenido en la cintura de Lizzie, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se acercara más al suyo, mientras que la otra hacía lo mismo con el brazo que había posado en el cuello de Edwin.

En cuanto se separan y se ven a los rostros, ambos se descubren sonriendo levemente. Eso bastó para Edwin, por una vez, tomase la iniciativa y se arriesgase, porque Lizzie lo valía.

—Liz—le llamó por su apodo, obteniendo la atención de la otra, quien le miraba de una forma extraña, que Edwin no supo descifrar.

No tenía nada preparado. Desde que había hecho el plan de emborracharse, pensó que con el alcohol en su sistema, se le ocurriría algo que decirle en ese momento. Que no fuera demasiado cursi; pero que pudiese hacer de su propuesta algo en serio y que ella no se lo tomase como si la propuesta fuese un juego entre ellos.

Tomó aire trabajosamente para darse un último momento y pensar en qué decirle. Pero pensó que debía ser algo sincero, como todo lo que tenían. Lizzie no necesitaba nada más.

—Estaba pensando que… bueno…—se trabó en medio de la propuesta y la mirada curiosa de la otra no le ayudó demasiado, lo cual hizo que le subiesen los colores a la cara. — ¿Te… ¿Tú te… es decir…

—Edwin— le interrumpió—. Sólo dilo, ¿quieres?

—Lizzie, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Y ahí todo se interrumpió un interminable segundo. El peor segundo de toda la jodida vida de Edwin Venturi, si necesitaba admitir el susodicho. Lizzie no decía nada y eso le desesperaba. En cuanto reflexionó de sus palabras, se dio cuenta de que no había sido nada romántico, ni tampoco se había arrodillado, ni mostrado el anillo que le había comprado, por lo que se golpeó internamente. Y sin darle tiempo a la otra a responder algo.

—Espero, soy un tonto. Déjame intentarlo una vez más— suplicó un segundo, tratando de enmendar su error. Se separó de su pareja y arrodilló frente a ella, buscando inútilmente el anillo en su chaqueta; pero por los nervios no lograba recordar en dónde la había dejado exactamente.

—Elizabeth McDonald— comenzó todavía buscando la mentada cajita—. Te amo como nunca amé a nadie y no sé si fue en brillo en tus ojos o el baile que acabamos de tener lo que me dio el valor (o la estupidez) de pedirte esto; pero…

—Edwin— le interrumpió poniéndose a su altura, sonriendo levemente. —Con una vez pedirlo está bien. Y sí acepto ser tu esposa. Ya era hora que me lo pudieses, bobo. No sé por qué esperaste tanto— le recriminó sin una pisca de maldad.

El aludido quedó sorprendido por lo dicho por su pareja y paró en su búsqueda.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que ya era hora?

—Sabía que me lo pedirías hace algunos días; pero esta vez te tocaba a ti declararte. Yo lo hice hace cinco años, no se vale que sea la única que pase vergüenza.

El otro le miró estupefacto.

— ¿En serio ya lo sabías?

—Vi la cajita con el anillo hace unos días, antes de venir a Las Vegas entre tus calcetines. Que por cierto, no es un buen lugar para ocultar las cosas, considerando que suelo ser yo quien termina guardando tu ropa.

—Sabes que nunca fui bueno para las escondidas— admitió riendo. Ella también lo hizo. Ambos se olvidaron del anillo durante unos momentos y se besaron en medio de la pista de baile, ignorando que alrededor suyo se había juntado una pequeña multitud, aplaudiendo el valor y tontería del novio al pedirle matrimonio a la joven e ese modo.

—Vamos conozco una capilla cerca de aquí, donde podemos hacerlo— le propuso levantándole del suelo, envalentonándose todavía más, al ver que había surtido efecto. —Le pagaremos cincuenta dólares a algún cura de allí, que halla conseguido el permiso por Internet, para que nos case.

—Ey, ey, ey— le paró el carro Lizzie, viendo que el otro ya le estaba arrastrando a la salida, incluso antes de pagar la cuenta del ya olvidado bar donde estaban. —Esto dejó de ser coraje, para pasar a ser estupidez, Edwin.

—Tú misma dijiste que cuando uno va a Las Vegas lo hace para ir al casino o casarse. Espera…— pidió recordando lo que había dicho ella antes—. ¿No estás embarazada, cierto?— le preguntó asustado por lo que le había dicho hacía algunos segundos Lizzie.

— ¡No!— respondió sobresaltada—. No, para nada. ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

—Porque tú dijiste… no, deja. Es cosa mía.

Lizzie le miró confundida por dónde iban las cosas, no entendía la mitad de las frases que su (ahora) prometido decía.

—Primero paguemos la cuenta y salgamos de aquí, ¿vale?

Hicieron lo propuesto por ella y salieron del lugar; pero a los pocos segundo Lizzie paró en seco un segundo, consiguiendo que su acompañante virase hacia ella y se preocupara por la cara de extrema seriedad que llevaba puesta.

— ¿Ed?— le llamó inútilmente de manera impersonal.

— ¿Qué?

Ahora sí se empezaba a preocupar.

—No me casaré en Las Vegas. Quiero hacerlo en Toronto.

—Qué bueno, porque yo tampoco quería hacerlo aquí— le respondió riendo levemente y aflojando el clima serio del ambiente. Ahora estaba aliviado —No quiero que un borracho sea nuestro testigo.

Con eso también ella ríe.

—Serás tonto. Gastemos en un casino los cincuenta dólares con los que íbamos a pagarle al cura para que nos casase.

—Por última vez, no vamos a ir a un casino. Ahora mismo nos volvemos al hotel.


End file.
